dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SPEED
SPEED *'Nombre: '''SPEED (스피드) **'¿Por qué?:' El nombre ''SPEED es porque cada uno de sus miembros y como grupo desean llegar rápido a la cima, siempre ir más adelante sin detenerse. *'Numero de Ex-Miembros:' 10 Chicos (9 coreanos y 1 tailandes y 2 Pre-Debut) *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: Rojo escarlata y blanco *'''Nombre Fanclub: '''DEEPS (Ya que el nombre de la banda es 'SPEED' y al leerlo al revés sería 'DEEPS' para expresar que DEEPS y SPEED son uno y tienen un profundo amor entre ellos.) *'''Debut: 17 de Enero del 2013. *'Disolución:' 29 de Agosto del 2016. *'Agencia: 'MBK Entertainment GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera Comienzos En un principio se dijo que estaría integrada por los 5 miembros originales TaeWoon, YooSung, Kwang Haeng, Sungmin y NooRi así como la nueva contratación Shin Jong Kook de "Superstar K3". SPEED lanzó el 9 de febrero del 2012 "Lovey Dovey Plus", una nueva versión de "Lovey Dovey" de T-ARA , y el video musical se dio a conocer el día 10, en el que participó Ryu Hwa Young,en ese entonces era miembro de T-ARA. 'Debut' Más tarde se anunció que Kwang Heng y Noo Ri dejarían el grupo SPEED, por razones desconocidas, a este se le unirían tres nuevos integrantes Park Se Joon, Taeha y Yoo Hwan, con la unión de los nuevos miembros, realizarian su debut, el dia 17 de enero, Con su canción principal 'It's over', creada por el popular compositor Shinsadong Tiger, el mv tendría un versión drama el cual llamo bastante la atención por aportar un dramatización de los hechos ocurridos en Gwangju, en este participarían la actriz Park Bo Young, Na Eun de Apink entre otros. Estos También participaría en el video de "That's My Fault" 'el cual contó con la colaboración de Kang Min Kyung de Davichi en lado vocal. 'Grupo independiente Con la creación de la nueva página web de la compañía, se da a conocer que tanto SPEED como F-Ve Dolls pasan a ser grupos independientes y no sub-unidades de Coed School. Comeback y nuevos miembros A finales de enero se confirmó que SPEED ya estaba trabajando en su comeback con el productor de "Growl" de EXO y que el grupo promocionaría con 8 miembros, añadiendo 1 chico más al grupo. La identidad de estos aún se desconoce. ( Al principio decían que 2 miembros iban ha ser reclutados ) Salida de Taewoon. Taewoon dejo el grupo para seguir su carrera como solista y para unirse al programa "Show Me The Money S4", lo confirma con este mensaje de MBK: El hermano de Zico, Woo Taewoon, deja SPEED “Para unirse a Show Me The Money 4″ Woo Taewoon quien es el hermano de Zico de Block B y el líder de SPEED participará en "Show Me The Money" temporada 4. Él es un rapero habilidoso y el líder de SPEED que ha estado haciendo muchas promociones en la escena underground y ha mostrado habilidades para rapear de un no idol. Además, de haber llamado la atención de muchas personas por ser el hermano mayor de Zico y una vez más por sus habilidades para rapear. Recientemente, Woo Taewoon ha expresado sus intenciones de participar en ‘Show Me The Money S4′ junto a sus sueños de perseguir una carrera como solista de hip-hop. Como conclusión, MBK Entertainment ha aceptado sus opiniones y ha decidido apoyar positivamente sus promociones yendo de SPEED a su carrera solista de hip-hop. En los últimos 2 meses él ha estado ocupado practicando para su participación en "Show Me The Money S4". Después de llegar a una conclusión como artista solista, SPEED ha estado reclutando nuevos miembros dentro del grupo y ocupados preparándose para su comeback. La información sobre los nuevos miembros está dispuesta a ser revelada luego. 2015: Rumores de Separación Desde el día 25 de Noviembre, dejaron de aparecer en la lista de artistas de la página oficial de su agencia, al igual que el grupo The SeeYa, pero algunos de sus miembros fueron colocados en la sección de actores. Debido a ello se cree que el grupo se disolverá, aun no se ha dado un comunicado oficial por parte de su agencia. Salida de JungWoo y SeJoon. El 27 de Enero, JungWoo publicó en su instagram que su contrato con MBK Entertaintment había expirado y había decidido no renovarlo así que ahora tendría una vida normal, sin embargo, menciona que está preparando algo y que esperemos un poco más. Un par de horas después, SeJoon realizó un anuncio similar expresando sus deseos de convertirse en actor, por lo cual, había decidido abandonar el grupo, aunque continuaría bajo MBK Entertaintment, pero borró el post unas horas después. Hasta el momento, MBK no ha dado un anuncio oficial. Disolución oficial. ' El 29 de Agosto de 2016, SungMin confirmó que SPEED se ha disuelto y que cada miembro tomará caminos distintos aunque siguen teniendo una buena relación entre ellos. Un mes después, TaeWoon dijo "Speed se separó. Los amigos con los que estuve (en el grupo) han tomado sus propios caminos." en su entrevista con BNT. Ex-Integrantes '''De izq. a der.: ' Jung Woo, Yu Hwan, Sung Min, Ki-o, Se Joon, Jong Kook, Tae Ha. '''Ex-miembros: *Kwang Heng (Pre-debut) *Noo Ri (Pre-debut) *Tae Woon (Ex Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) (2013 - 2015) *Jung Woo (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2013 - 2016) *Yu Hwan (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2013 - 2016) *Tae Ha (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2013 - 2016) *Jong Kook (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2013 - 2016) *Se Joon (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) (2013 - 2016) *KiO (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2015 - 2016) *Sung Min (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) (2015 - 2016) Discografía Corea 'Álbum' 'Repackage Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Repackage Mini Álbum' Single Vídeos Musicales *Countryside Life - T-ARA N4 (2013) Colaboraciones *''Painkiller'' - T-ARA, The SeeYa, SPEED (2013) Reality Show * DEEPSPEED (2014) * DEEPSPEED (2015) Programas de Radio y TV *SPEED Real Documentary (2013) *SPEED Dreaming of Polaris (2013) *Weekly Idol (2013) *All the Kpop ep 34 /35. Taewoon (2013) *All the Kpop ep Summer Special. Taewoon y Sungmin (2013) *Arirang Radio (2014) *KISS THE RADIO (2014) *Arirang-Pop in Seúl (2015) sin Ki-o *Arirang radio (2015) Curiosidades *Al principio eran solo una sub-unidad de Coed School, pero más tarde tanto SPEED como F-Ve Dolls pasan a ser grupos independientes. *Poseen el mismo nombre que la mítica banda femenina de J-Pop vocal/dance SPEED, por lo que ambos grupos no deben ser confundidos. * Al principio el grupo se llamaría "NAMJA COED" pero después Jongkook propuso "SPEED" por lo que dejaron ese nombre. *Muchos creen que el líder de el grupo es Jung Woo por ser el mayor, la agencia del grupo informó que él sólo era líder de Co-Ed School y que el líder de SPEED es Taewoon, ya que es un líder con más caracter que Jung Woo. *En realidad Kang Ho nunca fue miembro de SPEED ya que él salió de Coed School antes de que debutara como una sub-unidad. *En su pre-debut sacaron el single "Lovey-Dovey Plus". *Antes que se presentaran en el escenario de M! Countdown en su debut con "It's Over", todos ellos visitaron el lugar, hicieron el ensayo y luego derramaron unas lágrimas al escuchar al manager hablar acerca del grupo. Así mismo el manager también derramó unas lagrimas. *Decidieron donar todo lo recaudado con su álbum "Superior Speed" a la caridad. *Para agradecer el apoyo de sus fans a las canciones "That's My Fault" e "It's Over", los miembros les cocinaron una sopa tradicional coreana en un restaurante localizado en Bu Chun. *Visitaron el cementerio nacional de Seúl como homenaje a los sucesos ocurridos en Gwangju, puesto que las versiones Drama de los MV de "That's My Fault" e "It's Over", están ambientados en este suceso. *Participaron en el MV "Countryside Diary" de T-ARA N4. *Son cercanos a T-ARA, F-Ve Dolls y Shannon. *Fueron los únicos rookie del 2013 en presentarse en el Dream Concert 2013. *Llamaron la atención por sus coreografías complejas y sus lives llenos de energía. *En su viaje a Mongolia grabaron un video en el Desierto de Gobi (mismo lugar donde T-ara filmó el MV de "Number Nine" - History Ver) para el showcase que realizaron para su comeback de "Speed Circus". *Después de un año de su debut SPEED 'regreso con un mini álbum '"SPEED CIRCUS", 'con la canión '"Dont Tease Me!" 'con un ritmo divertido y pegadizo. *Para el mini álbum "''SPEED CIRCUS", Taewoon ha producido todas las canciones del álbum, para tres de las canciones el fue el único letrista y los demás miembros han participado de la música, los trajes, el concepto y las coreografías. *En solo un mes (febrero de 2014) lanzaron tres 'MVs '''con las canciones "'Focus", "Why I'm Not" 'y '"Dont Tease Me!" ' *El 21 de febrero las miembros de T-ARA Eunjung, Jiyeon, Hyo Min fueron a apoyar a '''SPEED '''en el KBS Music Bank. *La coreografía de "'Zombie Party!" fue totalmente creada por los miembros del grupo. * "Look at Me Now" '''fue producida por Shinsadong Tiger y los miembros de SPEED participaron en los arreglo de la canción también. * TaeWoon piensa que el es el Visual de la banda, pero los otros miembros dicen que no lo es porque dicen que se parece a un "mono" *Tuvieron su primer fanmeeting en Japón el día 3 agosto de 2014. * Participaron junto VIXX, MR.MR en KMF 2014 en Japón. * Hicieron un cover de la cancion de TVXQ (DBSK) "'''Love in the ice". * El unico del grupo que se unio al reto del Ice Bucket Challenge es Kim Yoo Hwan (Ver video). * Habían rumores de que SungMin había dejado el grupo, pero en realidad estaba recuperándose de una lesión en la espalda. * Taewoon ha decidido dejar el grupo y debutar como solista. De ahora en adelante Yuhwan sera el líder de SPEED. * Después de que el grupo deje Corea el 26 de enero, Speed ha estado en Los Ángeles trabajando en su álbum de regreso con el equipo de produccion con la canción "Growl" de EXO. Ademas, se dice que el grupo también se encuentra trabajando en los videos musicales para sus nuevas canciones. * Hicieron su Comeback en el 2015 Dream Concert el 23 de mayo, con su nueva canción "What U". Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Fan Caffe Oficial *me2day Oficial *Twitter oficial SPEED Galería tumblr_m7njwohbQc1qk2asyo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9hi4yTqRr1qe7jn7o1_1280.png tumblr_m9hi8q1LJV1qe7jn7o1_1280.jpg 395289_372109296149444_160883310605378_1429550_922327929_n.jpg 422984_373718025988571_160883310605378_1433948_1347495506_n.jpg Tumblr lz6f58gAdk1qg144q.jpg 423918_372109242816116_160883310605378_1429548_1766211627_n.jpg 428613_372109216149452_160883310605378_1429547_1613425298_n.jpg Videografía SPEED- Lovey-Dovey Plus (Ver 1)|Lovey Dovey Plus (Ver. 1) SPEED - Lovey-Dovey Plus (Ver 2)-1|Lovey Dovey Plus (Ver. 2) SPEED - That's my fault ( (Drama Ver.)| That's my fault (Drama Ver.) SPEED - That's my fault (Dance Ver.)-2|That's my fault (Dance Ver.) SPEED - It's over (Drama Ver.)-1| It's Over (Drama Ver.) SPEED - It's over (Dance Ver.)-1|It's Over (Dance Ver.) SPEED - Never say good bye-2| Never say good bye SPEED - Pain the love of heart-2| Pain the love of heart Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KPop